


Hold Me Close

by ship_the_ships



Series: Hold Me Close [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_the_ships/pseuds/ship_the_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not finished... may or may not post the rest it depends how it goes. Post season 5, if supernatural ended. Omit original episode ending-last scene is Sam going into the cage and Cas didn’t explode.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> Not finished... may or may not post the rest it depends how it goes. Post season 5, if supernatural ended. Omit original episode ending-last scene is Sam going into the cage and Cas didn’t explode.

 

“Dean? Dean, wake up.”

Dean opened his eyes, Sam’s face coming into view. “Sam? Wha… you…”

“Shh… you’re hurt. It’s okay.” Sam’s face faded from Dean’s mind, replaced with Cas’. Dean felt Cas’ cool hands cup his face, his grace running through his hands into Dean. Dean closed his eyes, feeling his wounds heal and his body’s energy replenishing. Cas removed his hands, watching Dean with worried eyes. When Dean didn't move, he began to panic, quickly moving his hands over Dean’s face longer and chest, nervously muttering to himself. The angel’s grace no longer running through his body, dean Dean’s mind was brought back to reality. The fight. Lucifer and Michael. _Sam._ He opened his eyes, then feeling Cas’ still restless hands, gently placed his own over Cas’, stilling them.

“Dean,” cas breathed, obvious relief flooding over his face. Dean stood up, leaning against the impala. He took a deep breath, dragging his hands down his face. Cas stood in front of him, then turned around to look out over the cemetery.

"Dean, we should go," Cas said, turning back around to face Dean. "No. We can't leave Sam... in there..." Dean's mind flashed back to the image of his brother falling into the open earth. He walked over to where the ground was open just a few minutes ago, but there was just half-dead grass and crooked tombstones, as if it never happened. Dean looked around again before falling to the ground, tears starting to pool in his eyes. 

"Dean. Let's go. You need to rest and there's nothing to do about Sam now," Cas said, his rough voice oddly soothing. Dean shook his head and let it drop to his knees. He was a failure. He couldn't keep Sam out of the pit, he couldn't keep Bobby from getting his neck broken, he couldn't keep people from dying no matter how hard he tried to save them.


End file.
